


Missing You

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford and Fiddleford are at a science convention in California. Stanley's stuck bored in Gravity Falls. Also he doesn't know how to use a smartphone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Stanley struggled for a long time to understand the smartphone Fiddleford gave him. All Stanley ever really needed was his home phone and an old Nokia, now there was touch screens that seemed too bright and touch screen numbers that were sensitive to his large fingers and honestly, Fiddleford could’ve let him kept his Nokia but Stanford had ganged up on him too, saying how he should embrace this bright new future and now here he was struggling just to call Stanford and Fiddleford while they were in a nerd convention down in Cali.

When he finally got the thing to work, the dial tone went for so long that he almost hung up and swore he’d never pick up the thing until they called him or just talk to them when they got back in three days. Lucky he was patient for Fiddleford answered right when he was about to slam the thing on the floor. (But of course he wouldn’t because Fiddleford invented it and Stanley loved Fiddleford’s inventions).

He sounded out of breath when he answered, “Stanley?”

“Yeesh, you sound tired out.” Stanley joked, easing back into his chair, “What’s a matter? All that nerd talk too boring?”

“No, the conference was fine- here, I think Stanford wants to talk you.”

There was some shuffling on the other end and then Stanford was on the other end and he sounded...strained? There was some harsh breathing on the other line that Stanley came crystal clear from his new phone.

“Come on Stanford, don’t be rude. Say hi to your brother.”

There was a sharp gasp and something that sounded distinctly like a groan. Stanley gripped the phone in worry. “Is everything alright? Don’t tell me ya sprained something.”

“Answer yer brother Stanford.” Stanley heard Fiddleford said, and Stanley frowned. Fiddleford never sounded like that. Fidds was patronizing at most but never demanding. Scenarios ran through his head, Fiddleford with his personality swapped, Fiddleford possessed, eyes glowing a dangerous yellow while Stanford was gagged, tied up and helpless…

Stanley was already halfway out of his chair when Stanford finally spoke- or more like- whined.

“Fiddleford, please, faster~” Stanford begged and there was the sound of skin slapping against skin growing louder and louder- Oh.

Oh.

Stanley leaned back and closed his eyes as arousal pooled into his belly.

“Faster, Faster, yes, right there, please- Oh~”

Stanley moaned in time with his twin, his other hand coming to squeeze his arousal through his boxer shorts. He fumbled with the phone in his hand, trying to remember which one made the thing louder. In his struggle to find the button, he kept praying that he didn’t accidentally end the call, squinting at the too bright screen until he hit the right one.

Stanley let the phone rest against the arm of his chair as he shimmied his boxers lower. He was already erect, his cocking bobbing up and down as it sprung free from it’s confinement. The sounds Ford was making was sinuous which meant Fiddleford was fucking him good and hard.

Stanley tipped his head back and let out a groan. With the sound turned up it was almost like he was there, in their hotel room. Stanford on all fours on the bed, back arched, moaning as he slammed his ass back onto Fiddleford’s dick and Fiddleford showing no mercy, his callused hands on Stanford’s hips, having no trouble pulling Ford back if he slowed down. The phone’s probably lost somewhere in the sheets as the two lovers are lost in the pure sexual pleasure tingling down their spines, sweat dripping from the heat of the moment.

Before Stanley knows it his hands are pumping up and down his cock and his own self-made heat is burning through his body, hotter and hotter with every filthy moan that cracks through the speaker. Stanford’s close. He keeps repeatedly saying yes in a breathless gasp that you know means he’s getting close, not to mention Fiddleford in the background saying, “Cum for us. Come on Stanford. Cum for us.” and his hands are working faster and Stanley’s eyes squeeze shut as his orgasm ripples through him, white liquid staining his own muscle shirt and leaving him winded.

Stanford came too, with a final moan that still somehow managed to work it’s way through Stanley’s balls. He could hear with utter clarity as the sound of skin against skin eventually slowed and as they tried to regain their breaths.

“Stanley?” Fiddleford asked and it was so close that when Stanley cracked his eyes open, he was surprised Fiddleford wasn’t right in front of him.

“Yeah?” Stanley asked, not bothering to pick up the phone. If he could hear Fiddleford over the sounds of sex and Stanford moaning, the phone could probably pick on his voice without it being right next to his mouth.

“I bet yer regrettin’ not coming with us.”

“Kinda.” Stanley let out a little laugh, staring at the drying cum on his shirt and legs, he’d need to get clean soon but he was too content to move.

“Stanford, you never told your brother hi.” Fiddleford chastised, sounding a little less hungry and more like his normal self.

“I was a little busy.” Stanford groaned, his voice hoarse. Stanley laughed again.

“Nice to hear from you too Sixer.”

“We know. We heard.” Aware of how silly it was to be embarrassed knowing they heard him jerk off when he was listened to them have sex only a few minutes prior; Stanley still couldn’t help the blush that crept up his neck.

Softly, he said, “I missed you.”

“We miss you too Stanley.” Stanford said, “We’ll be back by the end of the week though, so don’t worry.”

“And then we can have sex together?” Stanley couldn’t help but ask plaintively.

“And then we’ll have sex morning, noon, and night.” Fiddleford promised. Stanley could hear Stanford snort in the background, “I don’t know about that.”

“Come back quick then.” Stanley said.

“We will. Love you Stanley.”

“Luv ya, honey bunch.”

Sated and content, Stanley replied, “Love yous too ya knuckleheads. Don’t sprain anything in your nerd convention.” before hanging up.


End file.
